Baskerville Hall: Haunted Forever
by FlatFox
Summary: Sherlock Holmes AU. Shirley Holmes, daughter of Sherlock Holmes, and Jennie Watson, daughter of John Watson, previously embarked on an adventure to solve the mystery of the Hound of the Baskervilles. The case was solved successfully, and life returned to normal. Or did it?
1. Prologue

**This is a Sherlock Holmes AU.**

 **I am working on this because of my lack of enthusiasm for my other stories. I am trying something new to try to get myself interested in writing again.**

* * *

Shirley Holmes, daughter of Sherlock Holmes, and Jennie Watson, daughter of John Watson, were hired by Dr. Maxine Mortimer and Sir Henry Baskerville so solve the mystery of the Hound of the Baskervilles. The case was solved successfully, ending with John Stapleton being eaten by the murderous hound of the Baskervilles. The hound was shot by Detective Victoria Lestrade and life went back to normal... Or did it?

With John Stapleton now dead, his wife, Dorthea Stapleton was left a widow. Before Stapleton's death, everyone thought John Stapleton and Dorthea Stapleton were brother and sister, a lie woven by Stapleton to get what he wanted. Because of this story, Sir Henry had fallen in love with Dorthea and wanted to marry her. When Sir Henry discovered the truth, it left some tension between him and Dorthea, which became even more enhanced when Sir Henry fell in love with Jennie Watson.

Soon it was announced that Sir Henry and Jennie Watson were to be married. Shirley Holmes was as distant as ever, proving herself in the world of detectives, leaving Jennie alone with her wedding plans. Jennie only had Mrs. Berrymore, the maid; Berrymore, the butler; Victoria Lestrade, the bouncy young detective who no one can get to leave; and Olive, the seamstress; to help her make her wedding plans.

Baskerville Hall bustled with excitement for the upcoming wedding. Everyone was frantically working to make the wedding a success. Mrs. Berrymore busied herself with the flower arrangements while Berrymore provided everyone with the tea and biscuits that were so desperately needed after a long day's work. The tea was, as usual, the perfect temperature; not too hot and not too cold, and the biscuits had the out of the oven warmness. Life was perfect.

But all was not well outside of Baskerville Hall...

* * *

 **Please leave a review.**

 **-FlatFox**


	2. Dorthea Stapleton

Sanity was slipping from Dorthea Stapleton. A tear-stained letter lay in her lap, the ink running. It was the invitation to Sir Henry and Jennie Watson's wedding. She stood, and it fluttered to the floor, unnoticed, as Dorthea slowly made her way to the window. She absentmindedly rubbed her wrists, torn by rope, before silently fingering the bruises on her collarbone. Her husband had been a cruel man. It was over now, but the memories were ever-present in her mind.

 _"You will pretend I am your brother. Tell no one we are married." He grabbed her by the arms and shook her roughly. "Do you understand?" She nodded mutely and he shoved her to the floor._

Sir Henry. He was the one kind man in her life. Someone she felt she could trust, should she had been able to trust someone. She ached for him.

But he was gone. Taken from her by a different girl. He would never turn to her again. Never try to steal kisses out in the meadows. If only he had never learned the truth!

But the wedding would occur in several days. The guests were to stay in Baskerville Hall.

She would prepare.

When Dorthea arrived at Baskerville Hall, she was greeted by Ms. Laura Lyons, who suspiciously appeared to have been waiting for her.

Ms. Lyons told her that everyone was gathering in the huge parlor and that she would lead the way.

Their footsteps echoed through the enormous hall as they walked in silence. But suddenly, Ms. Lyons ventured, "I'm glad we can still be friends after that mess with John." Pain, again, shot through Dorthea.

 _Ms. Lyons looked around the room. "Haven't you heard? John has asked me to marry him!" She displayed a beautiful ring for all to see._

 _Dorthea, despite all her husband had put her through and the fear he struck through her, would not allow the charade to continue anymore. "That's impossible. John is my husband!"_

And suddenly she was snapped back to the present. "It's all right, Laura, but I prefer not to speak of it."

Ms. Lyons led Dorthea into a large room full of chatting people and before Dorthea could do anything, Ms. Lyons had announced, "Look, everyone, Mrs. Stapleton is here!"

Everyone's voices became hushed and Dorthea could just barely make out the whispers flying through the room. She looked down at the ground, but she could still feel their eyes piercing into her.

Suddenly Sir Henry entered the room. "Thank you, everyone, for joining in the wedding celebration," he began, taking advantage of the near silence. "I know it was late notice but I appreciate…" Sir Henry stopped mid-sentence as Dorthea's eyes met his for a split second. She quickly averted her gaze. "...I appreciate it," he finished, looking at Dorthea. But then he turned back and finished, "Enjoy the refreshments." The people took their cue and resumed their conversations while Sir Henry approached Dorthea.

"You're here," he told her.

"Yes." She paused. "I didn't think you would want me here."

He moved even closer towards her and gazed into her eyes. "Of course I want you here. You saved my life. I'm sorry about John."

Dorthea's eyes closed as she inhaled his scent. "It's all right," she replied, feeling rather faint. "Excuse me," she told him, and swept out of the room without looking back.

 **Please review.**

 **-FlatFox**


	3. Olive and Shirley Holmes

Olive revealed Jennie's wedding dress with a flourish. "Oh my, what a beautiful gown!" Jennie shrieked with excitement. "It is absolutely perfect. I can't believe I'm marrying him! Isn't he just so handsome?!"

She continued to drone on and on about her perfect life and Olive nodded along to everything Jennie was saying. But she wasn't really listening. _Why her and not me?_ she thought. _I have a all the time job, are very, very pretty and smart, and can make myself a even more prettier dress._ The truth was, she had always longed for a prince to sweep her off her feet and give her the fairytale life she had always dreamed of. And Jennie had all of that. Sir Henry wasn't a prince, but he certainly was handsome. But she most definitely was not going to say that all to Jennie. At least not yet.

Suddenly, Olive realized that Shirley was in the room, and was talking to Jennie. "I am very pleased that you have found a husband," Shirley was telling Jennie. "However, after the wedding I will be returning to London immediately to continue my schooling." A pause. "That dress is a bit much don't you think?"

Olive was shocked that Shirley would say such a thing. Of course it wasn't too much. If anything, it was too little.

"Of course not!" Jennie exclaimed. "It is the prettiest dress I have ever seen and I can't wait to try it on!" Shirley shook her head and left. "Wait!" Jennie called after her.

"I don't think she's coming back," Olive remarked. "But that's all right because she called your dress ugly."

"True," Jennie giggled. "She has no fashion sense, whatsoever."

Olive laughed with Jennie, happy she had made a friend. Maybe Jennie would have her make more clothes! Or maybe they would be best friends forever instead of that annoying Shirley girl. "Who did she think she was, walking around as if she owned the place?" Olive asked Jennie.

"I don't know. She can be pretty annoying sometimes. But the dress! I must try it on!"

Olive helped Jennie into the dress, secretly grinning because she was going to be best friends with Jennie.

* * *

Shirley shook her head as she left the room, muttering to herself, "Good luck with that dress." What was Jennie thinking? Didn't she want to finish her schooling? All she ever seemed to care about was marriage and flowers and Sir Henry. These were modern times. Times where girls studied and worked.

Jennie seemed so distant now. She never cared about the important things. Would she even care when Shirley left?

 _But I don't need friends,_ Shirley reminded herself sternly. _All I need is my work._

Suddenly she was jarred out of her thoughts as she almost bumped into someone.

"So sorry," Berrymore apologized. "Some tea in your room shortly, Ms. Holmes?" he eagerly asked.

"No, thank you, Berrymore, I had some earlier today at breakfast. Could you please inform Perkins I will need him to drive me to the train station the day after the wedding. I would like the carriage ready at 8:00 in the morning."

"Why are you returning so quickly? You just arrived a week ago. It's only going to be the day after the wedding." Berrymore looked rather concerned.

Shirley sighed. "You know, things to do, people to see. What business is it of yours, Berrymore?" she snapped leaving Berrymore speechless. She moved around him and strode away angrily.

She didn't need friends.

* * *

 **Reviews are much appreciated.**

 **-FlatFox**


	4. Sir Henry Baskerville

Sir Henry could not shake the feeling of doom. It surrounded him, cornering him in places he didn't want to go.

He remembered Miss - Mrs. Stapleton's face when they had reunited in the parlor. Her face had the strain and weariness no girl of 19 should have. He wished he could make her happy. She did not deserve to suffer like that.

He desired her even almost more than Jennie. But it was impossible. Everything had happened too late. Besides, she couldn't marry right now even had everything worked between them. She was in mourning for her late husband.

A soft knock sounded at the door and Henry jerked his head out of his hands. "Come in."

Berrymore entered, looking apologetic. "I'm sorry, sir." He brought Henry a silver tray with a single calling card on it.

He took the card. _Ms. Lyons_ , it said on one side. On the other was written in graceful letters, _Please, immediately._ "Let her in." Henry sighed feeling much older than he was. Berrymore nodded and disappeared out the door.

Ms. Lyons entered, looking apprehensive. "I'm sorry. This probably isn't proper, with you getting married. But..." She sighed and gracefully sank into a chair. "Are you sure you want to do this, Sir Henry? It isn't something to be taken lightly."

"I know. I know."

"She's young. Has so much life ahead of her. Are you sure you want to take that from her?"

He didn't answer.

She sighed. "You know the curse."

He groaned. "Please. Don't remind me. I can feel it surrounding me, consuming me..."

"I am sorry. I will go." She stood. "But please, think about this." And she was gone.

He stared at the door after her for a long time. "The world has gone insane..." he whispered.

Soon he found himself wandering the hallways, blindly. The solitude calmed him. He had no idea what the time was. Nor did he care. He just needed to walk down these dark hallways. Alone.

It was so quiet he almost missed it. Following the sound, he crept closer and closer, until he rounded a corner and nearly gasped.

"Dorthea," he whispered, reaching out to her.

She shuddered and turned, her pain spilling out of her beautiful eyes and running down her cheeks. "Oh, Henry..." Suddenly she wrapped her arms around him, her head under his chin.

He pulled her closer, one hand on her back, fingers splayed out. The other woven into her beautiful, soft hair. "Dorthea..." he whispered again, marveling in her beauty, even as she was in pain. "What is it, my dear?"

Another shudder coursed through her and she looked up at him, their faces almost touching from the nearness. He glanced down at her lips for the briefest second before his eyes darted up again. Her eyes were closed, lips parted, and he leaned in closer.

* * *

 **I know** , **I know... What the heck am I doing?! Well... just keep reading to find out.**

 **Please review! (Or go read the first section on my profile page and then come back lol)**

 **-FlatFox**


	5. Shirley Holmes

**This chapter is dedicated to Aurora-belle David :)**

* * *

A walk always did Shirley some good when she was upset. But as she looked out the window, she knew there would be no walking outdoors today. "Bloody hell," she muttered to herself peering out the window past the rain that was lashing violently against it as if trying to get in.

As thunder rumbled in the distance, Shirley sighed and moved away from the window. "At least I can take a walk inside," she told herself, climbing a giant staircase and moving off down a semi-dark hallway.

She was lost in her thoughts when very suddenly she came upon Sir Henry Baskerville and Ms. Stapleton. They were close enough to be kissing. Shirley smirked and leaned up against a wall casually. "Horrid day, isn't it?" she asked.

They jumped apart, looking rather guilty. Shirley didn't miss the pain in Dorthea's eyes, nor the fact that she had been crying. It hurt to see her pain so raw and open and Shirley could only imagine just how deeply that pain was infused into Dorthea.

"Yes. Terrible day," Dorthea replied shortly before turning to Sir Henry. "I must go," she told him sharply, and left before he could say a word.

Sir Henry looked at Shirley. "We were… well, she was crying. I was comforting her."

Shirley bored her eyes into his and he shifted uncomfortably.

"That was all, I promise," he told her nervously.

But she could see it all.

"You do believe me…?" he continued.

"Yes," Shirley lied. But suddenly she felt like she was being watched and that something horrible was going to happen. She needed to leave. "Anyway, I'll be going," Shirley told him, outwardly confident. She spun around and hurried back the way she had come, cautiously monitoring her surroundings for anything suspicious.

As she rounded a corner, she saw Ms. Lyons standing there. Doing absolutely nothing. Shirley tried to suppress a startled shudder as her heart pounded wildly. "Nice day to be walking the halls, " Shirley commented, walking quickly around Ms. Lyons, leaving her behind in the shadows.

When she finally got to her room, Shirley rang for tea before settling down on one of the chairs in front of the fire. She lost herself in the flames, contemplating everything she had observed.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and it opened quietly. A maid entered and set her tea tray on Shirley's side table.

"Thank you," Shirley told the maid. "I can do the rest." She never liked how the maids tried to do everything for her.

The maid slipped out without a word, closing the door softly behind her.

Shirley poured her tea and brought the teacup to her lips, feeling the temperature. It was practically scalding, so she just held the teacup to herself, feeling the heat seep into her. Too soon, she felt very sleepy and drifted off into a deep sleep.

When she heard a knock at the door, Shirley jerked awake. "Yes? Come in!" she called, setting her teacup, which had miraculously not been spilled, on the tray.

Dorthea entered, looking, in Shirley's opinion, like a queen. There was no hint of the crying young girl Shirley had seen only a few hours prior.

"Sit down, please," Shirley invited her, and Dorthea sat regally in the chair next to Shirley's.

"Please do not tell Jennie," Dorthea requested solemnly. "I feel she would never forgive me."

Suddenly, Shirley realized that Sir Henry must have happened upon Dorthea crying. There was no possible way she would let anyone see her crying on her own terms. Shirley marveled at the young woman's strength. She threw her left leg over the armrest of her chair and settled deeper into the chair, thankful that the pants she was wearing allowed for such a position. "What makes you think I'd do that?"

"Because the people in this world are cold and cruel and I would expect you to be as such."

The words stung, but Shirley felt sympathy for Dorthea. She, too, knew what it was like to be alone.

"I know what your husband did to you."

Dorthea looked away and did not speak, her mouth drawn into a thin line.

"I will not tell her."

Dorthea turned back. "Thank you." She rose gracefully. "I will leave you alone now." The door closed softly behind her.

Dorthea was the perfect example of a woman, Shirley thought. Beautiful and silent, wearing dresses perfectly in style. Her speech was elegant and her movements were graceful.

Shirley, herself, was the most modern woman in London, almost to the point where it became scandalous. She learned all she could and had a job. She could swear like a sailor, though she usually didn't in the presence of other women. They tended to faint whenever they heard a bad word. And she wore pants. While they were rather poofy and looked something like a skirt, they were certainly pants. It was more practical to move about without all the extra petticoats and such.

She and Dorthea were completely different.

Yet both of them were alone with no friend in the world. They had both undergone intense pain inflicted on them by the world around them. And both of them pressed onward, never giving up.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading :) Please review!**

 **-FlatFox**


End file.
